Christmas in Starling
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Just a quick Christmas story for everyone to read. Just one Chapter I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas to my fans. Rated M to be safe


**Hello there, time to start my Christmas fanfic. This one is my Arrow Christmas fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River, I hope you all enjoy.**

Suki wasn't used to having a big Christmas as when she had been growing up, she didn't have much of a big Christmas. Being with Oliver and even being in the huge house was something different from even what she grew up with. It was Christmas Eve and Roy, Oliver and Barry had all headed down to the kitchen for something. River, Suki and Felicity sat in the room wondering what in the world the boys were doing. River had gotten up and walked over to grab a bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass.

"Those boys need to hurry up, I mean what are they doing down there anyways?"

Felicity laughed shaking her head as she had a small box next to her. In fact each girl had a small box next to each one of them. They had each gotten a gift for their loved ones. River had gotten Roy a necklace with an R on the chain. Felicity had gotten Barry a piece for his new suit back in Central City. Suki on the other hand had gotten Oliver something a little more special. The baby began to cry in the other room as Suki had gotten up to feed the baby.

River had looked up as she left with a big smile on her face. River and Roy is Oliver and Suki's godparents and she loved it. She had so many presents underneath the tree for little Robert to open Christmas morning. Oliver had walked in first when River looked up. Oliver looked around.

"Where is Suki River? We are about to go downstairs and open up a present tonight."

River pointed to the door to the other room that led to the baby's room next door.

"Actually she went to go feed our godson, he had woken up while you guys were gone and she went to feed him as he woke up crying."

Oliver smiled as he played with something in his pocket. River smiled as Oliver had yet to purpose to Suki yet. Roy had walked in and River jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He smiled as he took her hand and kissed her hand that had a ring on it. Oliver looked over as he noticed the ring.

"Roy you mean you purposed to her already? Hey that is great news Roy. I am happy for both of you. You two make a very amazing couple. I know Roy will take very good care of you."

Roy grins but blushes rubbing the back of his head. River smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist as she looked back at the door Suki was behind.

"You know when are you going to purpose to Suki? I mean after all you and Suki have a child together. Don't you think that you two deserve to get married? I mean Moira and Robert would be proud to have Suki as their in law. Though having Slade as your father in law might be something to worry about."

Oliver rolled his eyes as Suki had walked back into the room slowly closing the door. Oliver smirked as he came up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind her. She let out a gasp as Barry covered his eyes as he walked in. Felicity got up walking over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I am taking Barry downstairs before you four decide to torment his innocence. If you four are going to go into a make out session then I will take Barry downstairs for some air."

River laughed shaking her head as Felicity and Barry walked out. Oliver looked over at Suki as she turned and looked at Oliver.

"Oliver, you know I am still getting used to all this around me. I know I have been here over a year and all but it still does take some time getting used to this. You spoil me already with everything that you give me. Thank you Oliver for everything that you have given me, you have made me a very happy woman. "

Oliver had reached into his pocket as River smiled. River and Roy had been watching from the corner of the room. Even though this was Oliver's room, Roy had been kissing River's neck as Oliver cleared his throat.

"Do that in my room and you will be punched Roy. I told you that you have a room that you can go to just the two of you when you want to do something like that."

Roy nodded as he picked up River and ran out of the room fast. Oliver rolled his eyes as he looked back at Suki.

"I am sorry about that; I do want to ask you something. I have actually had no idea how to ask you until I talked to Roy and Barry about it. They helped me get the courage to ask you this."

He slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a small box as he slowly opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring with a huge red stone on it. Suki gasped seeing the ring as her eyes widened as she watched Oliver.

"Will you marry me Suki and become Suki Queen?"

She nodded as Oliver got up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. What a Christmas Eve this turned out to be. Even though his mother had died and he almost lost everything, there was one thing that has always stayed by his die and that would be Suki. He kept her close as if he let her go she might vanish. Oliver had taken off her shirt and smiled as he tossed her shirt aside. Barry had walked in and gasped as he had to cover his eyes.

"Please keep your clothes on for just a few more minutes. River and Roy have an announcement they would like to make. Can you keep it in your pants for about five minutes?"

Oliver laughed as he put Suki's shirt back on and headed out. Suki blushing deeply as she walked out. Felicity had been shaking her head as Barry was as red as his suit. When they sat down on the couch in the living room, River was beaming as she looked around at everyone. Roy then cleared his throat.

"There is something that we want to tell everyone. Roy and I are going to have a baby."

Felicity and Barry then passed out as Suki smiled and looked over at Oliver.

"Looks like this Christmas is going to be an amazing Christmas."


End file.
